Friend Of The Yeti
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jamie is bullied because he doesn't have a Skylander partner yet, he goes out to be alone and gets caught in a blizzard. Who will save him? Read on!


**pokemonsora01's extremely late story request from over a month ago. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long to get up!**

**A/N: Those who review, please don't leave me a review that tells me I don't know much about Skylands territory. I already know my knowledge of Skylands is limited and so pointing it out in the reviews is just plain rude and hurtful not only to me but to the ones who request these stories. So please, don't be rude in the reviews. Thank you.**

**Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friend Of The Yeti<strong>

Jamie puffed a bit as he stood up again from being knocked down on the training course and met the sparring dummy head on again and beat it back, but got knocked down again before he got up and dodged the dummy and was about to kick it back when the training course suddenly stopped. The boy dropped his stance with a defeated sigh.

"Alright, Portal Masters," said Master Eon. "You've all done well today."

One boy, who was partnered with one of the Giants, looked at Jamie and grinned smugly. "You've been through this course how many times and you still can't beat it?" he asked. "Oh, that's right. You don't have a Skylander partner to help you through it!"

"Yeah, you're just a weakling!" said another and the rest of the Portal Masters all laughed, but their Skylanders partners didn't, instead they gave Jamie looks of sympathy, which didn't really help the boy much, although he was thankful they weren't immature like their Portal Masters.

Needing some time alone, he walked out of the fortress and headed off to the snowy part of Skylands. He hadn't really been there before, but figured it was the best place to be alone. Grabbing his jacket, he started walking.

"Those guys think they're all great just because they have a Skylander partner and I don't," he said to himself. "At least the Skylanders are nicer than they are."

A sudden gust of wind caught Jamie off guard and he looked up, only to have another gust of wind knock him down into the snow. He lay there for a moment surrounded by snow before he got up and felt ice begin to hit his face and he brought up his arm to shield against the ice and wrapped his scarf around his face as protection and tried to go forward, but the blizzard was strong and he couldn't really see.

Jamie slipped again and went down, sliding a little, but stopping in time and getting back up.

But then a very strong gust of wind crashed into him and he started to tumble head over heels down the incline, heading for the cliff. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried out and rolled to stop himself, but that didn't help.

Suddenly, he was jerked back when something caught the back of his jacket and held firm. "Hang on!" shouted a voice. "I've got you!"

Jamie felt two hands grab his arms and two other hands grab his sides and pull him back from the cliff. He was then thrown on his rescuer's shoulders. "Hold on!" said the same voice over the wind as the boy felt his rescuer start moving through the blizzard. They soon came to a cave that Jamie recognized from playing the Skylanders game so many times. It looked cooler on the inside as they stepped inside and one hand gently grabbed him and placed him down and he looked up to see who his rescuer was.

"Slam Bam?" he asked and his face lit up. "You're one of my favorites!"

The giant white furred, four-armed yeti chuckled a little. "You must be one of the Portal Masters," he said. "But what were you doing out there in my territory?"

Jamie felt his smile drop as he looked away and sighed. "The other Portal Masters were bullying me because I don't have a Skylander partner yet," he said. "I guess I'm not a good enough Portal Master if I don't have my own Skylander partner yet and the others do."

Slam Bam grasped Jamie's shoulder with one hand. "Hey, just because they bully you doesn't mean they're right," he said. "In fact, they're wrong about you."

The boy looked at the yeti. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because I can tell you have what it takes to be a good Portal Master because you're a good person," said the icy Skylander. "I know I've just met you, but I can tell you're a better person than the other Portal Masters and any Skylander would be lucky to have you for a partner."

Jamie was surprised, but felt a little better at Slam Bam's encouraging words. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem, kid," he said. "Since you're here, how about I show you the best things about living in the snowy parts of Skylands?"

"Sure."

For the rest of the day, Slam Bam showed Jamie his ice surfing moves, even teaching the boy how to ice surf, which Jamie thought was the best thing ever. The boy then admired the yeti's beautiful ice sculptures that would have no doubt won a grand prize at any fair, and then enjoyed the best snow cones he had ever tasted. The stories about Slam Bam making the best snow cones were definitely true.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jamie was working on the obstacle course while the other Portal Masters were out enjoying themselves and managed to complete it this time.<p>

"YES!" he cheered, jumping up in the air with a victory punch.

"Oh, so what? You complete the course," sneered one of the bullies who had walked in without Jamie knowing it. "But you still don't have a Skylander partner."

"What Skylander would want to be his partner anyway?" asked another as they surrounded Jamie and were about to continue bullying him when the ground shook and Slam Bam landed right next to them and let out a roar that scared the others so badly that they ran off. Their Skylander partners watched them all run out before laughing themselves.

"Hey, thanks Slam Bam," said one of the giants. "We kept wondering how we could teach our Portal Masters to not bother Jamie, but you just did the best job at that."

"That's exactly what they needed," said another giant as they headed out.

Jamie grinned at Slam Bam. "That was awesome!" he said. "Thanks, Slam Bam."

"You're welcome, kid," said the yeti, holding up his hand for a high-five, which Jamie gave him.

A chuckle drew their attention to Master Eon, who had been watching the whole time. "I see you two have met," he said.

"Yeah, a few days ago," said Jamie.

That drew another chuckle from Master Eon. "I know all about it," he said. "And I've been watching you two and from what I've seen, I've decided that you both should be partners."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You mean, Slam Bam is now my Skylander partner?" he asked.

The smile on Master Eon's face gave Jamie his answer and the boy did another victory fist punch in the air. "YES!" he shouted, ecstatic that he was now a real Portal Master and was partners with one of his favorite Skylanders.

Slam Bam chuckled and accepted a hug from his new partner and threw him up on his shoulders. "Come on, Jamie," he said. "What do you say we celebrate with ice surfing?"

"Yeah!" said the boy, his excitement making both the yeti and Master Eon chuckle in amusement and knew that Kaos would have a very difficult time conquering Skylands now, especially if he came face to face with Jamie and Slam Bam, who would no doubt go down in Skylands' history as one of the best teams in the land.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames! <strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
